The Ever Growing Family Tree
by SophieTaylor
Summary: What if John made a deal with a certain Angel that only a select few knew about? Well the secret is out and our favourite pair are once again fighting a war, but this time defending there sister! Enjoy
1. The truth always comes out

**Pretend Sam came back fine and the brothers are like the good old days and then Castiel pops in with a little surprise and that is where this begins. Starts at the end of Third Man. I have been playing with this idea for a little while so I hope you guys like it. xxx

* * *

**

**DEAN'S POV**

"Dean, is it just me or has Cas really changed?" Sam looked at me from the passenger seat of my baby. He was right; Cas had given no second thought to torturing that kid. Before the apocalypse, he was almost human. But now, he was worse than when we first met him.

"I don't know what is wrong with Cas. I guess all the men upstairs fighting is taking its toile on him. Look at how we were feeling this time a year and a half ago."Had it really been that long? I had missed Sam like crazy but it seemed like only yesterday we were preparing to face Lucifer. "I guess we will just have to leave them to it. I'm sick of dealing with those self righteous bastards so they can look after their own mess."

"Yeah, your right. It's not like we can actually do anything. We helped Cas finding that staff but we have no idea about the others."

"I'm sure we'll come across them sooner or later Sammy."

I pulled in to the motel we were staying at to collect our stuff and freshen up before we hit the road. I hurt like hell all over but that was nothing new. Sam headed towards the room whilst I got the bag from the back seat. I hadn't really thought about the possibility that Sam and I would get roped into helping the angels again but I could see it happening. I hoped it wouldn't come to that but the chances of Castiel not demanding our help was very slim.

I hauled the duffel over my shoulder and headed towards the door of our room to find Sam standing in the middle of the room, Cas standing right in front of him with a blade. But Sam wasn't staring at Cas, he was looking at the girl lying on one of the beds. She must have been about seventeen with shoulder length hair which was draped over her face. She looked about medium height with a sporty build but it was difficult to tell because she was lying on her side, seemingly fast asleep in jogging bottoms and a baggy hoody.

"What the fuck is this Cas! Have you completely lost your head! Have you kidnapped this girl!" I looked back at Cas waiting for a reply when I noticed there was blood dripping from the blade in his hand. "Have you hurt her! Cas what is wrong with you!" I dropped the bag on the floor by the door and ran to check the girl over.

"Will you please just calm down?"

"Calm down, you..."

"I am trying to explain if you would give me a chance. There is no need to over react." I kneeled beside the bed and examined the girl quickly and carefully, seeing no obvious wounds on her body. I turned to face Cas again, not standing up in case I attacked him.

"You have really went too far this time Cas, first the little boy and now some teenage girl. And you bring her here, too us expecting us to do what. Kill her? Torture her?"

Cas grimaced at this. "I am asking nothing of the sort. Now if you'll let me explain. First the blood on the knife is not hers." He walked over to the table and placed the knife down. I stood up, realising it was one of those special blades that killed Angels, but Angels didn't bleed. "I was following a lead on Gabriel's horn. I never found the horn, it seems to have moved but I found out that the other side was interested in her." He looked over to the bed and I followed his gaze.

What could this girl do, she seemed so innocent lying there. "What would the Angels want with some teenager?"

"Yeh," I had totally forgotten about Sam for a second, now he walked over to sit of the couch across from the bed, sitting with his head in his hands, staring at the girl. "Why would they be interested in her when they have all those weapons you are trying to look for, those things are nuclear bombs to you guys, so why her."

"I didn't know; I'm still not a hundred percent sure. I looked into it. Talking to other Angels; and this is when it gets complicated. I found out why she was so important and so went to her house to...well test the theory and then I found some demon trying to take her away but she is very strong and was very annoyed. I stabbed the demon...but it got away. I was trying to calm her down but she was impossible so I put her to sleep."

"So when you said other side you meant the demons wanted her?" Sam looked confused.

"No, both sides want her. The other Angels and the demons."

"Wow, she is more popular than us at the moment. But me and Sam have been here before and I don't want to have to be fighting off both sides again."

"You might after I explain why they want her, well...the angels want to kill."

"Will you just spit it out dude!" I was really starting to get annoyed at him beating around the bush.

"Well, I never told you this before because there was no need for it, but you Dad did a deal with an Angel. Gabriel in fact, and before you go on one of your lectures about being straight, I never knew what it was until yesterday. Your dad offered to donate his...this is ridiculous I know...but he donated his sperm. I think Gabriel wanted a backup in case you both didn't make it to see the apocalypse. And well, that was seventeen years ago," Now he looked back over at the girl on the bed.

It was Sam who clicked first, "you...you cannot be serious. I mean first a secret brother and now a sister too. No way Cas. And why would he make a deal with a fricking Angel anyway? We never even knew you guys even existed. And why did they not just use her then if that was why she was born instead of hassling Dean?"

"All good questions that I have asked myself but I'm afraid my knowledge is restricted. Maybe they never used her because your brother was easier to manipulate. She does seem to have a very strong character. As to why your dad made a deal, I have no information on that front. Gabriel has kept it very quiet. Your sister's existence had only came to light very recently."

"How can you be sure she is related to us, where is your proof. And what's her name anyway? And where is her mother?"

"My proof is that I spoke to her mother, before she died, which makes this situation even stranger. Her mother, Sophia's mother, was a fallen Angel. She was forced by Gabriel to fall so she could bear your fathers child."

"Bullshit! We don't have a sister."

"Sam and Dean, I would not tell you this if it was not true. You must believe me when I tell you that she is in great danger. She is special, born of both man and angel this alone makes her a prize. And you are all she has left. Sadly her mother was killed by the Demon who tried to take her."

"If she is so special, why not protect her! You're telling me that this poor kid is now being hunted by everything out there and you guys never thought to keep her protected before now! Seriously, you guys are not what you are cracked up to be." Sam stared at Cas with eyes full of disbelief.

"Very few of us were aware of her existence. I have known for less than 24 hours."

"Are you sure she is our sister." I was beginning to believe Cas. I mean just looking at her lying there reminded me a little of Sam. "You're positive."

"Yes," Cas looked me straight in the eye when he said this.

"And she has absolutely no one else."

"Her mother is dead. She was an Angel meaning no family. You are her...next of kin as you people put it. Also you will be able to protect her as she is, as you put it earlier, more popular than you."

"Well Dean, I think it's time to pay Uncle Bobby a visit."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Please let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the quicker I will try and update the story. Thanks xxxxx**


	2. Truths unravel

**Dean's POV**

"Sam, I'll go and give Bobby a call while you get things straight with Cas." Casting a quick look between the three people in the room, I left the room and shut the door. I took a few breaths trying to process the information I had just heard before phoning Bobby. Why did we always have to be dealing with big news all the time? Surely it was not like this for all hunters? I was probably jus feeling sorry for myself but seriously dude, I was sick of it. But I guess it was going to be really hard for the girl...Sophia...I guess it was going to be hard for Sophia once she woke up. She would have to deal with her mother's death, the fact she was half Angel and that the entire supernatural world was hunting her, oh and she had a whole family she was completely unaware of.

I had a sister. The realisation finally hit. All I had known was male family members since...well since my mum. It had only really been Sammy, me, dad and Bobby. Now Sophia. I was quiet looking forward to getting to know her.

I finally took out my phone and rang Bobby's number. The phone rang a few times before someone answered, "This better be important cause I just finally got to sleep since I knew your ass was safe."

How was I going to break this to him? I guess straight to the point was the right way to go. "Bobby, Sam and I have a sister."

There was silence from the other side of the phone before Bobby exploded. "You woke me up for some practical joke! I have done nothing but look at book after book for you and your damn brother for the past four days straight and you pull this prank! What the hell have you been drinking you idiot?"

"I'm serious Bobby. Cas just explained everything." I relayed the story to Bobby while he sat silently on the other end of the phone. I knew that the story was a bit farfetched for us but I was positive that Cas was telling the truth.

Bobby waited a minute before answering, "You believe Cas?"

"Well he isn't the sort of person to prank. I believe him and I think Sam does to. Sam and I are going to pack up, wake up and talk to Sophia and the head your way. I was just phoning you to give you the heads up cause these next few days are going to be hard for her."

"Well if you're sure? I'll talk to you properly when you get here."

"Right, see ya Bobby."

With that the conversionwas over and there was nothing left but to go back into the room.

"Cas you have to wake her up. She has to deal with this sometime soon."

"But we don't know what she is fully capable of, it would be unwise to chance it."

"If she is what you say she is then she won't be any more powerful than you."

"But if she has the same power as me, she may have no control."

"Cas, I'm with Sam." Both of their heads whipped round to look in my direction."We are going to take her to Bobby's but before that I think we should tell her the truth."

"I really think we should investigate first..."

"Cas, wake her up."

**Sophia POV**

I felt a pull, something trying to draw me out of my sleep. But I was so warm and happy. Dread sweeped over me as I slowly became more aware of my surroundings. There were three people in the room, and I wasn't anywhere I had been before. Don't ask me how I knew this, I just did. I could always sense what was around me, or who.

Again there was another tug, this time stronger.

"She is nearly awake." It was a male voice, and it seemed he was warning whoever else was there.

All of a sudden I actually understood the situation I was in. I was in a strange room, surrounded by three strangers. Memories of earlier sprang into my mind. The screaming of my mother. The eyes of the man covered in my mother's blood. The fighting for my life. The sudden urge to sleep. All these memories clear in my mind, causing me to become wide awake and on the move. I moved of the bed and onto my feet in one swift move, shocking the three men in the room. I quickly looked around and lunged at the door but one of the men had moved in front of me. Damn he was fast. I swivelled round to face the window and started that way but the man now behind me grabbed me and pinned my arms by my side. He was strong as well as fast.

"You better let me go cause if you don't I swear to God I will scream!"

"I do not think that would make a difference." Said the man holding me. I started to wriggle, kicking my legs, trying to make contact with anything that would weaken his grip.

"Help! Help!"

"Please, we don't want to hurt you. I swear we are here to help." One of the men walked over from the couch, his hands outstretched to show he wasn't armed.

"You are holding me against my will, three men to one girl in a strange room and you expect me to trust you. Fuck off! Help!"

"Sam is telling the truth. Please, I will let you go if you promise not to run and let us explain ourselves."

I stopped struggling for a second and considered the option. I guess I has no reason not to hear them out, "I'll listen if you promise to let me leave after you explain what you need to explain."

The guy called Sam was the one to answer, "if you want to leave then it is totally up to you."

"Fine, I'll listen," slowly, as if testing me, the man behind me loosened his grip on me until he was completely away from me. "Now why am I here and where is my mother?" I was never one to beat around the bush. I was always straight to the point. I moved to sit on the edge of one of the beds, to insure that I would listen to what they had to say. I looked at each of the men individually, the one who had been holding me was dressed like a business man, with his suit and trench coat, completely different from the other two guys. His expression was rather passive, bored even.

The guy called Sam was rather baby faces, wearing old jeans and a shirt with a canvas jacket, which was all covered in dust. The third guy was staring at me, checking me out to see if I was a risk or something. He was clearly related to Sam, they had the same eyes.

Trench coat guy was the one to start explaining, "I think you know where your mother is."

He was right, I had seen the blood on that mans hands, no way could she have survived that but I had to ask, there was always a chance. I ran my hands through my hair, breathing in and trying not to cry, I would not show them I was upset. But I noticed Sam's eyes fill with sympathy.

"As for why you are here, we have to protect you."

Choosing to concentrate on something else, "protect me, from what...from that..."

"Yes from what killed your mother and more."

When he said it out loud it made even more real. But I couldn't think about it the now. "What to do mean what killed her? And what do you mean by more?"

"That thing was a demon. And I mean other demons and some angels."

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, he was off his head, "Demons and angels, don't be ridiculous."

"You saw his eyes they meant he was possessed, and your mother was an angel."

"Cas, nothing like breaking it to her gently!" exclaimed the guy who had so far not muttered a word.

I had seen his eyes; they had been completely pitch black. But they could have been contacts, couldn't they?

"Well, she wants to know. Plus everyone is hunting her so we need to get her to somewhere safe."

"I...they..." I really had no idea what to say, I just couldn't accept it. "Let me get this straight, Angels and Demons exist and they after me. Say you are telling the truth, why? What would they want with me?"

"Like I said, your mother was an Angel."

"You have got to be kidding me! If she was a fucking Angel then why is she dead!" There I had said it and it hurt to accept it. But why was this delusional ass hole wasting my time by talking a load of shit about Angels and shit.

"She was a fallen Angel," Cas replied as if I should know this. I stood up and crossed the room, standing face to face with Cas.

"So according to you my mum is some bent Angel who miraculously had me and now everyone is crazy for me cause I'm what half Angel half...fairy!"

"Don't be ridiculous, fairies don't exist...you are half human."

I threw my arms up in protest, this was all too much, my mother was dead and I had some crazy man telling me a load of rubbish. I turned around on my heels and walked towards the door, but out of nowhere Cas was right in front of me. I was shocked, it couldn't be. "Please, it would be better if you stayed here, Sam and Dean are...well did you know anything about your father."

Why was he talking about my father, he had nothing to do with this, I had never met him, "my mother told me should had been getting treatment to get pregnant, I was her little miracle, my dad was a donor."

"Well she was right, and these are your brothers."

* * *

**I think i started to waffel a bit but hope you guys enjoyed. Please Reveiw!**


	3. Should I stay or should I go?

**Hey guys, I know this story is taking a while to go anywhere but it will get there eventually! xxx

* * *

Sophia's POV**

It was all too much, I just started to cry, why was this happening to me?

"Cas, I think you should just give us some time alone, we'll call you."

"I think it would be better if I stayed."

"Cas...GO!" There was what felt like a gust of wind and then Cas must have left. I just fell to the floor and pulled my knees up against my chest and cried. Cried because I had lost my mum, I had lost everything, I couldn't help it but I knew what Cas was saying was true. But brothers were just the cherry on top. I must have been shaking because I felt a jacket being draped over my shoulders. I looked up to see the guy with the short hair back away from me slightly, now minus a jacket. "Sorry about Cas, Angels have no sense of emotion, he thinks everything is just fact. He can be a real ass sometimes but he doesn't mean it...most of the time. I'm Dean, and that is Sam." He tried to smile but it never reached his eyes.

I stood up and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jumper, before pulling the jacket tighter around myself. I sat back on the edge of the bed, this time my head in my hands staring at the floor. "Everything he said...it's true but...why? If my mother and I have always been "different" then why has it taken till now? And if you guys are my brothers then why now?"

"No one knew about your true identity till recently," answered Sam, "and as for us, we only found out we had a sister today, like an hour ago."

"Well, I don't want to be a burden...I'll see you guys around." I got up and headed for the door but Dean beat me to it and held out his hands to stop me.

"You have no idea what is out there...what is hunting you! I...I just can't let you go out there."

"But you guys said...!" I began to protest but was cut off.

"I don't give a fuck what we said! Sorry but it is crazy enough out there if you have one side hunting you down to force you on their side...believe me, Sammy and I have been there done that got the scars! But you have both sides fighting for you, hunting you and you have no idea how to defend yourself."

"I'm sure when it comes down to it I could protect myself! I am not some helpless princess who needs a protector! I can fight!"

"Maybe a human but these guys are not human! If they guys want you as bad as Cas says they do then you need all the help you can get!"

Maybe he was right, plus I didn't have anywhere to go. I had no money, "I have no clothes!" I looked down to see I was in my pyjamas.

"Don't worry, we get you some. You can't risk going back."

"Even if she did go back, there is nothing there." Cas had come back and was now currently pacing. "The demons burnt down the whole house, they are covering all their tracks."

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed, startling everyone in the room, even myself. "God...sorry it's just. Ugh! I am so majorly pissed off! I fucking hate demons! And you at this moment in time." I look directly at Cas. "I see I have no choice but to stay with you guys. Dean your right, I have no way in protecting myself and I have no idea what to expect from these guys. And plus maybe something good could come out of this whole shitty situation?" Now it was my turn to force a smile, but I was telling the truth. I have brothers, something I asked for every Christmas without fail. Just wish I had found out before now. "Did my mum know you guys existed?"

"Your mum never knew who your father was, she was forced into this situation."

"Wow Cas, steady on!"

"Sam she asked." Like it was obvious I had wanted to know my mother had been forced to have me. This meant everything I had been brought up to believe was a lie. I was part angel. But there was nothing I could do to change that. But I can change what is going to happen.


End file.
